R-9E3 Sweet Luna
|-|R-Type Final= The R-9E3 Sweet Luna is the Third Model in the first generation of reconnaissance ships in the R-Series, created and used by the Space Corps. It debuted in R-Type Final, being the final model in the R-9E series, which were designed as AWACS crafts. The 39th fighter in the R-Series, it hardly resembles its predecessor, the R-9E2 Owl Light and has been completely redesigned using the E2 as a prototype. After the success of the R-9E Midnight Eye and R-9E2 Owl Light, research began on a new type of AWACS spacecraft featuring a radome built into the chassis. After the design was put through virtual simulation testing, it was discovered that an integral-radome type craft could have as much as 150% more resiliency and 200% reconnaissance capability than a traditional mounted-radome type. Therefore, a prototype was created and put through further testing. However, during actual field runs with the prototype, it was realized that while the standard Camera Bit was still useful in the craft, and the new design increased wave cannon recon potential by 200%, the integral-radome could not function very efficiently with the older Camera Force 2, which was previously used in the R-9E2. This created the need for a new force, which was designed and later deemed the Camera Force 3, but while compatibility was maintained with the new force, it also significantly increased the cost of the design project, and caused many potential pilots to lose interest in the craft, as their expertise was mainly in the more-standardized Camera Force 1 and Camera Force 2. After the Sweet Luna exceeded its expectations during its testing phases with the Camera Force 3, it was put in full production, though costing almost two times more per unit than originally expected. Description: ' ''Endurance Type To increase radome endurance and ensure data collection, the radome was integrated into a fighter chassis. In R-Type Final the R-9E3 Sweet Luna is the last model available in the base R-9E series, and has the most powerful and advanced weapons. Only the missile types are interchangeable between it and the rest of the series. 'Requirements: ' This recon craft requires 120 minutes of general flight time in order to unlock. 'Armaments: ' The Sweet Luna is the most advanced AWACS unit in Final, supporting the most powerful Recon Wave Cannon. All compatible weapons are shown below: Force * Camera Force 3 Bit Device * 2 x Camera Bit OR * 2 x Shadow Bit Missile * 1 x Scatter Bomb OR * 2 x Homing Missile OR * 1 x Depth Bomb Wave Cannon * Recon Wave Cannon EX Cannon: Standard Vulcan mk. II |-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= '''Description: ''RE-3 Sweet Luna -A.W.A.C.S.-'' A.W.A.C.S. with wide tracking sensor. An enhanced Desynch Sonar with a wider range was added for finding desynched enemies. Stats: Units: 5 Fuel: 65 Radar: 4 Speed: 5 Evade: 38% ACE Evade: 45% Installations: Desynch Sonar 'Requirements: ' 1 R-9E2 Owl Light Drifting Data Desynch Sonar Upgrade 2 30 Solonium 10 Etherium 'Armaments: ' Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2